


How to wake up from death

by AnalogInterfaceJordie



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: #spoilers, Does mention Roots death, F/F, Root is okay though, Warning could be mildly triggering, stay safe kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalogInterfaceJordie/pseuds/AnalogInterfaceJordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cryonic Transitional Sleep. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck you Harold and your glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there
> 
> There will be mention of Roots death in the first chapter if that is triggering at all proceed with caution. Nothing graphic just Shaw speaking bluntly about it and the machine using her voice.
> 
> But that stops after the second chapter :)
> 
> I wanted to make my own version of what should have happened or what should happened of season 6 happens.
> 
> I am amateur writer so feedback and criticism is welcome :)
> 
> i don't know how long this story will be so enjoy the ride.

Sameen Shaw is on the roof of the three story building looking down at an alley way across the road with a sniper. Since the fall of Samaritan three months ago she asked the machine to give her some relevant numbers to keep her occupied. Harold managed to get his funds back now that Samaritan had been defeated so she was now getting paid. Shaw didn’t want to stop and think for a second she moved from one job to the next. Of course Fusco and Harold were both concerned about her reckless attitude towards disposing of evidence recently. 

“Harold let me know if there is any movement up to my position” Shaw mumbles through the com  
“Of course miss Shaw” replied Harold quickly, he was in the room where Reese was in a medically induced coma. 

Shaw continued to watch the target as he moved around the building down the street, he would move to the alleyway soon to make a deal in selling the bombs he makes and the weapons he sells to white supremacists.  
The man moves out of the building and begins his walk to the alley for a deal. Shaw lines up the shot then she gets hit in the head with the butt of a gun. Shaw falls and her shoulder hits the small wall where she has perched her gun. Shaw cries out and pain and looks for the attacker. The man grabs Shaw by the neck and pushes her onto the ground.

“You are playing a dangerous game little girl” he points the gun to Shaw’s head,  
Shaw smirks “yeah? Well I’m going to win” 

she kicks him in the stomach, he lets go of her throat and she leans up to smash her elbow in his face. The man cries out in pain, Shaw grabs her knife from her boot and jumps on top of him and holds the knife to his neck. 

“Are you going to walk away or am I going to kill you wise guy?” The man tried wrestling away from Shaw.  
“Well I gave you the option” Shaw decided to knock the man out, killing was going a bit far considering she didn’t have any information about why he was attacking her. 

Shaw sighed and moved back to the sniper, rubbing the area that got hit by the butt of the gun. She looked down her scope to see the man still there quietly arguing with the person he was making the deal with. She took the first shot hitting the dealer in the head, she reloaded quickly to take out the other person before he could register what just happened.

“Harold where the hell was the warning I just got attacked by a crazed man”  
“I’m sorry Miss Shaw, John needed me”  
“Ugh fuck you and your glasses Harold” Shaw hung up the coms before Harold could reply. It was his fault that Root died, his fault that her safe place was gone. 

Shaw then called Fusco,  
“hey Fusco I’ve got a couple of dead fish for you”  
“I am not covering up your dirty work Shaw, you need to be more careful”  
“Dude they are in an alley way”  
“The shot seeker went off, get out of there I can’t cover it up. Make sure they can’t trace it back to you”  
“Fine I’ll move fast and get my bullets”

Shaw packed up the gun and quietly moved to the dead bodies to get back her bullets. Shaw slipped away into the darkness as the sirens pulled up.

“Hey Fusco can you pick me up? I’m kind of lugging around a big gun here”  
“This is my last favour Shaw, you can’t keep getting me involved”

Shaw stayed hidden until Fusco arrived a few blocks away from the crime scene. She put the gun away and got in the car.  
“Want to get a steak and a drunk Fusco?”  
“I’ll drop you off to get some food the machine has given me a mission”  
“What is it? Can I take it?”  
“The machine said not to involve you, go relax Shaw you have been taking missions non-stop since…”  
“Don’t fucking talk about it” Shaw hissed  
“I’m sorry Sameen”,  
Shaw scoffed, “here is just fine” Fusco pulled up and Shaw got out promptly and Fusco drove away.

Shaw’s com turned on “good job on the number sweetie”  
Shaw stopped dead in her tracks. “Can you stop using her voice it’s unnerving, she’s dead.” Shaw mumbled glaring straight at the camera in the street.  
“I’m sorry sweetie, I’ll stop” the com turned off.  
Shaw sighed deeply, “fucking machine”, she walked into a bar and restaurant to get her steak and beer.


	2. Waking the sleeping angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What mission has the machine given Fusco?
> 
> What will he find at the cryonic sleep lab?

Fusco pulled up the address he was given by the machine. He looked parked and looked out the car window, “Cryonic Institute Lab” the sign read. Fusco was confused as to why he was here. 

The com turned on “Find Me” the machine whispered in Roots voice. 

A shiver went down Fusco’s spine, he didn’t know what to expect. Was Root still alive? Its impossible right, Samaritan said they had taken her cochlear implant? If he wasn’t finding Root alive then what was he going there to find? Something else to do with the machine? 

Fusco had to admit he did miss Root, also he was concerned about Shaw. Shaw had been throwing herself into work, Shaw had finally settled with Root like she felt safe. It was hard seeing Shaw now, Shaw was trying everything possible to not think about Root. 

Harold was working more and more in the background because he and Shaw had a fall out after what happened to Root. Shaw only relied on Harold for some missions otherwise she would get help from Fusco. 

Fusco broke into the building it was nearly 9pm so most of the workers would’ve gone home by now. Fusco walked the hallways full of caution, his hand ready on his gun. He turned the next corner and passed windows that looked into labs. 

“End of the hallway, code 6741” the machine whispered in Fusco’s ear.  
“Sure thing coco puff” he liked to pretend the Machine was actually Root, he decided it was a healthy way to grieve Roots death.

If she is dead of course? Fusco didn’t want to get his hopes up and he didn’t want to hint the mission to Shaw.   
Fusco reached the end of the hallway and typed in the code to get into the two large white doors. The doors opened to a large space filled with cryonic sleep chambers. 

“What now coco puffs?”  
“3rd row on the left, number K2232633”

Fusco made his way along the rows of people that were deep in cryonic transitional sleep. Then he saw her before he saw the correct code on her machine. Her eyes were closed, her arms across her chest. Root looked pale but peaceful. 

Fusco stood just staring at Roots face for a few minutes in disbelief, she was alive and he had found her. He looked at the controls on Roots machine to see what he needed to do to get her free and woken up. The machine whispered instructions in his ear. Questions kept buzzing through his mind, why was she here? Why weren’t the team alerted earlier? He decided he would question Root later. 

“Waking up will take 30 minutes, find her a gown to wear the door to the right leads to the patient room.   
“Did this machine help her healing?”  
“Yes, it keep her safe from the enemy I need her safe. She is special”  
Fusco smiled “that she is”

Fusco moved quickly to get Root a gown and put it by her machine with a note with instructions. He went to wait in the car for her so she could get changed in peace.


	3. I’m glad you survived coco puffs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusco has found Root. How will Root proceed now that the war is over and she is alive?

Roots eyes shot open. She took in her surroundings, using sight, hearing and touch.   
She felt the cold machine in cased around her, the machine was open so she could feel the slight chill in the air.   
Root sat up in the machine and looked around at the rows of people in cryonic transitional sleep. She looked down at her body to check this wasn’t a crazy dream. She pinched her uncovered skin flinching at the pain. 

“Holy shit it worked” she put her hands over her mouth feeling joy fill her. She felt behind her right ear, a newly formed scar.   
They did take the implant that means she no longer has a direct line to the machine….yet.   
Root found a note on a pile of clothes. 

“Aw Lionel” she smiled and put on the clothes he provided. 

Fusco heard the passenger door open and saw Root slip into the passenger seat. They were silent for a moment until Fusco broke the ice.

“So how was your sleep coco puffs?”

Root smiled, looked at Fusco and tilted her head. “Surprisingly refreshing. I am disappointed that I missed the fall of Samaritan though” Root pouted.

“How do you know it’s over?” Fusco quizzed Root

“The machine lead you here” Root said with a sly smile, she protected you so you would come wake me up.

“Why not someone else?”

“I’m not sure, I think she’s fond of you Lionel” Root smirk, “Want a machine girlfriend, she’s pretty sweet” Root wink, Fusco scoffed.

“Where do you want to go coco puffs?”

“I want to go back to the subway, that’s home”

Fusco began the drive to the subway

“It’s a little wrecked”

“Every home is a little wrecked Fusco. Samaritan took my link to the machine I’m sure she will fix that soon. I do miss the machines buzz in my ear she does tell the best jokes. Is my room still all there at least?”

“I put it back together, lava lamp and all. It got a little destroyed a few bullet holes for decoration”

“Aww thank you Lionel”

“I wanted to believe you weren’t gone forever, things aren’t the same anymore”

“How are the rest of the team?” 

“Alive” Fusco cleared his throat. “John is in a coma and Harold is staying by his bedside”

“Shaw?” Root whispered

“Alive and hard to read, as per usual”

Root gave a small smile then sighed “She’s going to be angry”

“Yeah it’s quite possible”

“I’ll keep my distance, it may be better for her if she doesn’t know that I’m alive” Roots sighed and looked out the car window. “I’m going to miss her”

“She does miss you Root, she won’t say it but it is there. You should let me tell her coco puffs, I’m worried she is getting too reckless with her life.”

“She’s always done things her way Fusco, that’s what makes her Shaw. But like I said I’ll keep an eye on her from a distance. I’ll keep her safe.”

“You could keep her safe by tell her that your alive”

“No Lionel, she deserved better she should’ve been informed of the plan.” Root fidgeted with her sleeve. “I’ll sleep in the subway and the machine will find a way to get our connection back and I’ll contact you if I need any help”

Fusco sighed, “Alright coco puffs we’ll play it your way”

“Thank you Lionel” the car pulled up outside the subway entrance, Root kissed Fusco’s cheek.

“I’m glad you survived” Root quickly left the car and headed down the familiar entrance of the subway.


	4. I’ve got a friend in my ear again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root sees Shaw for the first time in months but keeps her distance. She struggles with the decision she had to make to survive the war.

Root entered the subway, taking in her surroundings. The walls are covered in bullet holes, there are shattered tiles and the train carriage is gone.  
Root walked into her old room finding more bullet holes and debris covering her old bed.  
Root sighed “home sweet home”.  
She swept the debris off her bed and climb in and snuggled up to her life sized plushie.

Root awoke to footsteps entering the subway, she automatically reached for the lava lamp. She was prepared to throw it at the intruder.  
Fusco appeared with his hands slightly raised as a joking surrender. Roots put the lava lamp back on her side table. 

“You realise Samaritans gone so we are safe now”

“Only the paranoid survive” Root said with a smirk.

“The machine has set up an appointment for you. Also Harold made a new cochlear implant to connect you back to the machine, he complained for a while but he eventually he gave in”

“Ah Harry, still fighting the wrong fight” Root pulled a face, “did my fake death at least give him the push he needed to take out Samaritan?”

“Na, Shaw did most of the work. In your honor”

Root made a small smile at that comment “She’s a good solider, she did what was necessary".

Root sighed and took the cochlear implant from Fusco and the address for her appointment. 

“Thank you Fusco, I’ll see you’re around” Root started walking out the subway but stopped suddenly “Remember I don’t want Shaw to know I’m alive. She’s better off without me”. 

Root walked away quickly leaving Fusco standing alone in the abandoned subway.

Root walked into the office at the address she was given. Root chuckled she would see the doctor that fixed her ear last time.

“Samantha Groves” a man called out  
Root’s head perked up “I prefer Root” she said with a smirk  
The doctor recognised her and paused, “Right this way Root”

Root finished getting her implant put in. The machine instantly started to talk to her.  
“Thanks doctor” Root kissed his cheek and strolled out of his office.  
The machine gave Root coordinates “A new mission already, who are we saving today?”  
“Watch only” replied the machine in its robotic tone  
“Not using my voice anymore?”  
“Primary asset asked me not to”  
“”Shaw?”  
“Yes”  
Root gave a small smile and sighed

Root made it to the location of the coordinates the machine gave her.  
“Hide” whispered the machine. Root obeyed. She waited a few seconds when she saw a white man starting to set up explosive in building she was in.  
A building which helps unfortunate people avoid living in poverty. The explosives were homemade but this man was not an amateur. Root started to move out of hiding

“STOP” the machine ordered. “Hide”.  
Root gave a small sigh of frustration as she was confused as to why she wasn’t allowed to stop the threat.

Suddenly a small woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere and smashed the butt of her gun onto the top of the man’s head.  
The man faltered slightly at the impact. The women and the man began to fight, the woman landing punches on this man flawlessly and dodging his attacks effortlessly. Root stared at the women in awe, she suddenly recognized this women as she spun around during the fight.

“Shaw” Root whispered, god Shaw looked good. Shaw had pretty much beaten the man to a pulp and Root was breathless, it had been so long since she had seen Shaw fight.  
The face of the man was discolored from Shaw’s punches and he was lying against the floor with Shaw's gun pressed against his forehead.  
“How many more bombs?”  
The man was shaking in fear with his eyebrow and lip bleeding horribly.  
“Just this one, the man I bought them from was killed… I work alone.”  
Shaw sneered at this man and snapped his neck effortlessly.

Shaw stood up, wiping the sweat off her brow. Root gazed at her, she looked incredible, tired but incredible.  
“Where to now?” Shaw spoke out loud. She got given her order from the machine.  
“I don’t need a rest, I need to work”  
Shaw rolled her eyes at the response through her earpiece  
“Fine.” Shaw started walking away from the man’s body.  
“Thank you for not using her voice, I just need to forget.” Shaw then left the room where Root was hiding.

Root felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wished she could’ve told Shaw the plan. She didn’t deserve her, Shaw finally let her in and Root went away without an explanation. Root let herself quietly sob, even if she does reveal that she is still alive, she has probably lost Shaw forever.


	5. Tell me now. You took her away, you owe me this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion
> 
> I combined two chapters because i thought y'all had waited long enough. So hopefully it is okay haha. Let me know of any character improvements, ideas of what you want to see :)

Shaw listens to the machine and givers her body a rest. The machine hadn’t listened the last couple of times when Shaw told the machine to stop using Roots voice, so why now?  
Shaw got up to make herself coffee pulling her black tank top back over her stomach as it hadn’t ridden up while she was asleep.   
Shaw had missed her simple apartment, Shaw turned toward the noise of her apartment door opening.   
Bear bounding towards her to greet her and Fusco followed the excited dog.

“The machine said you were taking a few days off so you can look after Bear for the few days, this dog keeps stealing toilet rolls.”  
Shaw greeted the excited Bear, feeling a smile form on her face.

“How was your one man mission?”

“Fine” Fusco said abruptly, Shaw raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to share one of your great Fusco is a hero stories?”

“It’s nothing, I just needed to find something”. It was obvious Fusco didn’t want to talk about it but Shaw kept pushing.

“What did you find?” Shaw moved towards Fusco, she was low-key hoping it could be something to do with Root. Somewhere in Shaw there was hope that Root could still be alive.

“It’s confidential”

Shaw scoffed “Confidential? Are you serious?”

“Yeah sorry Sameen, I better go to work okay. Have a good couple of days off”

Shaw sighed, “Yeah sure, plenty of me time” Shaw pulled a sarcastic smile.

Fusco chuckled and left Bear with Shaw. Shaw didn’t like secrets. She had promised herself she would go out tonight and let loose then investigate tomorrow. Bear would be alright in her apartment alone.

 

Shaw rocked up to the bar in a short black dress and heels. She knew she looked good, she wanted to drink, hook up and forget everything for the night. She wanted to do what she used to do before Root.  
Root…. Shaw sighed. Shaw shook it off. She got the bartenders attention and ordered some whiskey, good quality like what Finch used to stock. Shaw looked at her surroundings, good looking men and women. This was going to be an interesting night.

Root is watching Shaw from above the bar, she sees Shaw looking not so subtly at a woman that looks very similar to Root. Tall, skinny, long brown hair. Root feels her chest tighten as Shaw makes her move towards this women that is a Root look alike.   
You see Shaw using her natural charm with this woman, the woman responds warmly to Shaw. The women whispers in Shaw’s ear, your see Shaw smirk and pull the women in with lust in her eyes.   
You watch them kiss and you feel anger, not at Shaw but at the machine. You would be the one kissing Shaw if it weren’t for the machine, Shaw wouldn’t be risking her life while working numbers if it weren’t for the machine.   
You look away to try compose yourself then you look back

“You want her back, she will try find you now” the machine whispered to Root  
Shaw wasn’t kissing the woman anymore she was looking directly at you. You move fast leaving the bar out the back entrance. 

 

Shaw excuses herself from the woman that looks like Root. Either the machine telling her shit and is making Shaw see things out of grief. Or the machine is correct and Root was still alive and had just seen Shaw lust over someone that looks like her. Yikes. But grief, was she grieving? Had she grieved Root? Shaw searched out women that looked like Root for random hook ups, was that grieving or denial.

“Tell me where Root is going” Shaw yelled at the machine once she had gotten out of the bar.

“She wants to be alone” the machine replied

“Why did you point her out to me then? Tell me where she is now!” Shaw growled “you took her away from me, you owe me this.”

“She was sad. 300 metres turn left, walk quietly”  
Shaw moved quietly through the empty streets picking up her pace in case Root was getting too far ahead. Root was alive but she was hiding from Shaw. Shaw turned the corner 

“Enter park, walk 400 metres” 

Shaw obeyed and crept through the park until she saw a tall slim figure standing by a large tree. The women was Root, she was holding herself and shaking. As Shaw crept closer she heard Root sobbing quietly, Root turned and struck out in fear at Shaw.   
Shaw tackled Root to the ground and held Roots hands on the ground. Root fought against Shaw.

“Stop! Stop it Root!” Shaw shouted trying to get Roots wriggling under control.

“Do I have to knock you out? Stop it Root” Shaw said with exasperation. Root stopped wriggling and Shaw fell on Root because of the shock of the sudden stillness from Root.

“Ouch” Root whined as Shaw’s elbow hit Root shoulder. “Please get off of me Shaw” Said Root quietly, Shaw obeyed and decided to lend a hand to help Root up.   
Shaw was waiting for a flirty come on about the situation but none came. Root was still on the ground and staring at Shaw’s outstretched hand.

“Take my damn hand Root, I’m trying to help you out I did tackle you to the ground, it’s the least I can do”   
Root finally accepted Shaw’s outstretched hand and Shaw pulled Root up effortlessly. Root refused to look Shaw in the eye.

“You forget how to outrageously flirt when you died?” Shaw said half-jokingly still holding Roots hand. Root just stared at their joined hands and began quietly sobbing again.

“Shit Root I was just pulling your leg, Shaw dropped Roots hand and grabbed Roots shoulders. Shaw looked at Root and rubbed her shoulders, she didn’t know how to comfort her but she would damn well try.

“I need to leave” Root whispered

“Why Root?” Shaw was at a loss, she wanted to understand but this situation was not her strength.

“You deserve better, Sameen”

Shaw scoffed, “Root. I did not escape Samaritan for just anyone. You are the one person that gets me and I deserve that. If you need time, ok. Dying does tend to mess with people” Shaw shrugged

Root half smiled, she knew Shaw was trying to help her. Yes Root was home but she felt sick to her stomach because she felt like she had let Shaw down.

“Okay”

“Where do you want to go Root?”

“Home” Root finally looked at Shaw and moved closer to her and allowing Shaw to loosely embrace her.   
Shaw said nothing but Root knew that Shaw was glad that Root was home.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw takes Root to her apartment and Root has a nightmare about her time in the morgue before she was put in the cryonic sleep chamber.
> 
> Warning: Root talks about her nightmare which includes details that may trigger some folks. Be safe kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time writing their interactions this chapter. Give me feedback please especially for Shaw and give me suggestions if you believe i have not written her character accurately enough. :)

Root and Shaw stopped at the subway to pick up Root’s belongings then headed to Shaw’s apartment. 

“Set up your uh lava lamp and such by my bed. You’ll be sleeping there.” Shaw said while staring straight at Root’s ice bat, why did she let her huge nerd bring that. 

Root blushed “I uh can take the couch Shaw, you can take the bed I mean I’m invading your space”

Shaw shrugged “the bed will give you a better sleep and I prefer the couch. I’ll grab you a towel so you can shower if you want”. 

Shaw moved out of Roots line of sight swiftly. Root knew that Shaw was going out of her way to help her even without and explanation from Root about what happened. Things had been amazing with Shaw before the latest event happened.   
Root sighed and set up her things, finally she would be able to finish reading ‘Sense and Sensibility’. Root finished setting up her belongings in a small part of Shaw’s apartment, being very aware not to invade Shaw’s space too much. Root turned to find Shaw holding a towel and staring at the ice bat on the bed. 

“It has a face that only a mother can love” Root said jokingly, Shaw smirked “it is odd looking” Shaw shrugged “but whatever works for you I guess”. Shaw placed the towel on the end of the bed and stood silently taking in Root’s features, Root looked tired, nervous but relieved. 

“Help yourself to food, I can cook breakfast in the morning”

“Thank you Shaw” Root gave a small smile, “I can cook to you know” Root chuckled.

Shaw scoffed “I’m not taking any chances with my frying pan, no burning food onto my food making tools” 

“Fine, you can cook. I’ll uh I’ll find a way to help out around here. Just let me know” Root was serious she wanted to pull her weight since Shaw was being so welcoming. Shaw nodded, “I’ll remember that” she smirked. 

Shaw began to walk to her make shift bed on the couch  
“Thank you Sameen” Root said quietly  
Shaw stopped and gave a small smile over her shoulder “have a good sleep, Root”.

 

Sameen Shaw woke up suddenly to the muffled screams and sobs coming from Root. Shaw did a cat stretch, rubbed her eyes and groaned. She moved sluggishly from the couch to her bed where she found Root tossing and turning.   
Shaw moved to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and sat down on the other side of the bed to Root. Shaw placed the water on the side table and began her attempted to wake Root up from her nightmare. 

Shaw placed her hand on Root’s arm, “Root, wake up” Shaw spoke calmly. Shaw had encountered Roots nightmares when they had spent time together after Shaw escaped from Samaritan. But she didn’t remember them being this bad.

Root was still deep in the nightmare even after Shaw’s calm attempts to wake her up. Shaw watched Roots face scrunch up and the tears cascading down her cheeks.   
Shaw took action she climbed right onto the bed and put her hands on Root shoulders and shook her a couple of times firmly. 

This startled Root awake, Root still terrified from the nightmare started to attack Shaw throwing half asleep punches. Shaw calming grabbed Root's fisted hands and un-fisted one of Root's hands and brought it to her cheek, Root’s hand was clammy against Shaw's cheek but Shaw kept it there to help bring her back. 

“Root! Root! You are safe, you are here with me. You are safe”. Root stopped fighting Shaw as she woke up fully and came back to reality. 

Breathing heavily Root croaked out and apology “I’m…I’m so sorry Shaw” Root quickly stroked Shaw’s cheek with her thumb then pulled her hand away quickly and tried to get up “I uh I’m just going to go, I don’t want to invade your space”.

Shaw quickly stopped her, gently pushing her back onto the bed. “You are going to sit and drink water” Shaw grabbed the glass of water and handed it to Root and encouraged her to drink. Root sipped the water quietly for a few seconds and Shaw waited patiently for Root to tell her what the nightmare was about.

Root looked directly at Shaw, “You don’t have to listen to my nightmare Shaw. I’ll be fine just go back to sleep”. 

Shaw sighed “Just tell me Root”

“I don’t wanted you to feel like you need to look after me” Root whispered.  
Root looked broken, just like Shaw did when she escaped Samaritan. 

“You looked after me when I escaped from Samaritan. Now I will be looking after you.” Shaw spoke calmly, she moved into a comfortable sitting position on the bed next to Root. Root sighed and moved her hands through her messy bed hair. Shaw gazed at Root, how was she still beautiful even when exhausted. 

Root spoke about her nightmare and Shaw intently listened. Root spoke about the Samaritan operatives coming into the morgue while Root was unable to move and about to be moved to the cryonic sleep chamber.   
She told Shaw about the tools pulling the cochlear implant from her head, feeling their cold hands, the pain and the cruel words. Root had wanted to scream and run but no part of her body would obey. Root finished talking about her nightmare and became aware of the tears cascading down her cheeks once again.

Root moved quickly to wipe them away, Shaw placed her hand on Root’s knee.  
“Look at me Root”, Root listened. Root looked into Shaw’s beautiful brown eyes, taking in how calm her face was. 

“You are safe now, I will protect you”. Root gave a small smile and looked down at the hand that Shaw placed on Root’s knee, a touch that Root knew was rare.  
“I know, thank you Sameen”.


	7. My nightly routine is keeping you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw figure out how to calm Roots nightmares.
> 
> Will Root explain why her "death" was a secret from the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> Sorry for the late update for those who are following, i am back at school full time so chapters will be coming out more slowly because of my work load. I'm not entirely sure where to go with this story so i have decided to end it around chapter 10. Hopefully the update is okay :)

Root awoke to the smell and pancakes and coffee. Root stretched and looked to the spot where Shaw was sitting last night on the bed. That side of the bed was still nicely made. 

Root frowned, she knew Shaw was processing the events of the last few months but Root missed waking up with Shaw lying next to her. Root got out of the bed wearing her over sized blue pajamas. She moved slowly to the kitchen hoping there would be some food for her. Roots stomach rumbled and her caffeine headache was beginning. Root found Shaw sitting at the dining table with a large pile of pancakes on her plate.

“It truly is incredible how much you can eat” Root said with a flirtatious tone, She saw Shaw smirk at the familiar overt come on.  
“Yours are on the bench, they should still be warm” Shaw said keeping her eyes on her plate of pancakes, she shoveled a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

Root did wonder how a small human like Shaw could consume so much food in one mouthful. Root hummed, this moment reminded her of the week they spent together after Shaw escaped Samaritan.  
Root grabbed her plate of pancakes and sat opposite Shaw, they sat and ate in silence just like they did in the week they spent together. Root knew that Shaw appreciated the silence and Root was just happy to be around Shaw. 

Shaw finished her plate full of pancakes and downed her coffee in one swig, “Death is pretty tough on your mind, huh?” Shaw said while staring at Roots still half full plate of pancakes. Root looked up and shrugged, “Just have to keep going and remember there are always causalities in war. I was lucky.”

Shaw nodded and looked at Roots half full plate again. Root smirked at Shaw eyeing up her food, “you can have a bite if you want?”  
Shaw’s eyes lit up for a second at the offer of extra pancakes and grabbed a big forkful of Roots meal.  
Shaw moved to rinse her plate and grab her 45’ “I’m going out” Shaw said in-between chews and left the apartment without waiting for an answer from Root.

 

Shaw moved through the city toward the park she went to after Root “died”. Thankfully there were no children in the playground yet. Shaw walked casually to the roundabout and sat on the familiar playground equipment in silence just letting it spin slowly itself. 

Thoughts began moving around in Shaw’s mind like ‘What was she going to do? Her and Root could team up again and work on the numbers together. It would be safer with a partner, she was okay with having Root stay in her apartment. Although Shaw did miss sleeping in her own bed, the couch was a little old and lumpy. 

Shaw rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted from sitting with Root to calm her down after every nightmare. She didn’t know what to do or say to help Root so she sat there to listened to her nightmares. 

Shaw sighed, “I’m an arrow” she rubbed her temples, she didn’t think she could be what Root needed whether or not Root choose Shaw for exactly who she is. Shaw sat in the same spot on the roundabout for an hour and only looked up when she saw a familiar shadow come towards her.

“Hey Sweetie” Root said with caution, “I uh thought I’d check on you”  
Shaw looked up but not meeting Root’s eyes, “I’m dandy”  
“Shaw” Root spoke quietly, she nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I uh I want to explain the plan the machine and I had and why I couldn’t tell you”  
Shaw became very stiff and looked back down at the ground.  
“But when you are ready, I can go stay in the subway to give you some space?”  
“Its fine Root, I’m not ready to hear your explanation. But you can stay in my apartment.”  
Root nodded, “thank you for letting me stay, Shaw” 

There was a silence between them, not awkward just comfortable.

“Just so you know, that woman you saw me with in the bar was nothing. I thought you were dead.” Shaw said looking directly at Root.  
“You don’t need to explain anything, Sameen. You were doing what you needed to do and I respect that.”  
Shaw nodded.

 

A couple of weeks passed and Roots nightmares were still present. Shaw would wake up at the first noise Root made, Shaw would begin her nightly routine of protecting Root from her own mind. 

Shaw sat by the deeply sleeping Root. She placed the glass of water on the bedside table, ready for when Root was ready to wake up from her nightmare. Roots face was scrunched and she was mumbling, Shaw saw Roots hand which was no longer under the blanket and she interlaced their fingers. 

This was the first time that Shaw had wanted to hold Roots hand since she got Root back. Shaw stared at their interlaced fingers and rubbed her thumb over Roots and Roots face relaxed and the mumbles began to fade out. Shaw had finally found what calmed Root, interesting.

Root slowly woke up and looked up and Shaw. “…Shaw?” Root said with a groggy voice, “was I dreaming again?”  
“I want to know the plan you and the machine had and why I wasn’t told a single detail.” Shaw said looking away from Roots gaze and releasing Roots hand, moving her hand away so she could cross her arms. 

“Shaw” Root said softly pulling herself up to sit facing Shaw, Shaw was still refusing to make eye contact. She looked at Shaw’s side profile, the messy ponytail, and the goose bumps on Shaw’s arms. She never thought she would see Shaw again, she just wanted to be near Shaw and be able to be what they were again.

Root took a breath, “Okay when Samaritan came online she told me this war would have a sacrifice. As Harold would refuse to do what was needed to be done until he was pushed over the line. So the machine told me that she had a plan in place if needed. This plan meant taking me out at the right time to ensure that we would win the war against Samaritan. She did give me some warning so I thought I would have more time to explain everything to you. But we just got you back….” 

Root went silent, she looked at Shaw hoping that Shaw would look back at her. Shaw still wouldn’t look at Root, she waited for Root to share more information. 

Root sighed, “So everything happened so quickly with us getting Harold’s number. The machine told me there was a 30% chance that the cryonics would work and that it was worth the risk to defeat Samaritan. So that was our plan I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you, Shaw. I knew that whatever happened that you would be okay.”

Shaw sat completely still not reacting to Root's explanation or apology.  
"Shaw?" Root said nervously  
Shaw turned and looked directly at Root, "I can't believe you still didn't clue me in. You and the machine had been cooking up this plan for over a year. i was gone for 9 months, 9 shit months. First off we were supposed to be working as a team to take down samaritan you and your god can't just be scheming behind our backs."  
Root looked shocked at Shaw's anger, sure she expected it but she hoped it would be okay. Root shifted uncomfortably underneath the sheets and Shaw moved off the bed and away from Root.  
Shaw turned to face Roots again, "Second we had a week, a whole damn week together and you still. said. nothing."   
"I....i just got you back Sameen" Root said while keeping back tears.  
Shaw's hands had curled into fists and were shaking, she moved further away from the bed where Root sat. Shaw moved towards her bag which carried some of her bigger weapons, she entered a couple of the weapons out and replace the space with clothes from her draws.

"Sameen...where are you going?" Root said frantically beginning to move off the bed.  
Shaw turned, "Don't", Root sat back down on the bed.  
"I need to get away from you" Shaw moved the packed bag over her shoulders and headed to the door, "Do not come looking for me, understood?" Shaw said with a low tone.  
Root felt the tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks. "Okay"  
Shaw left without another word.


End file.
